


been tossed around enough

by celeste9



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t <i>fall,</i>” Granby insisted, his tone ringing with disgust even through the veil of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	been tossed around enough

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Laurence/Granby, h/c (Crucible of Gold)' in smallfandomfest and 'falling' on my hc_bingo card. Title from Fleetwood Mac. Set during Crucible of Gold.

“I didn’t _fall,_ ” Granby insisted, his tone ringing with disgust even through the veil of pain.

“I am not sure how else to describe a man flying off the side of his dragon and hanging by the harness straps, lucky to not have gone to his death,” Laurence snapped, more harshly than he had meant to. It was hard to remain patient in their circumstances, on the run in the middle of the jungle, with Granby in serious need of the sort of attention no one was available to give him.

“It isn’t falling if you’ve done it on purpose.”

“I beg your pardon then.” Laurence thinned his lips in a straight line.

Granby smiled a little, even as he winced. “It was the only way to avoid the flames.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t be that way, Laurence. It isn’t so bad.”

Not even Granby could make that sound like truth. His arm looked a fright, swollen and mottled blue and purple. Any progress made in the months since Granby had wrenched his shoulder during the sinking of the _Allegiance_ had been lost thanks to his fall, and his injury was now worse than ever. “You need a surgeon.”

Granby snorted. “Clearly. However, I’m afraid Temeraire, with all his book reading, is likely the closest thing we’ve got, and I can’t see how he could help me, given that he lacks human-sized hands.”

“This is not a matter for joking.”

“If I don’t joke I may weep, so you must make allowances for me.”

“There is Dewey--”

“I am not yet that desperate.”

Laurence did not say that he felt the situation was indeed that desperate. Perhaps he would broach the subject again on the morrow, when Granby had had a moment’s rest. He did not feel they could wait until they had found civilization, in any case.

“In truth I am more concerned for Iskierka,” Granby said, his gaze sliding over to where his dragon lay sleeping. Temeraire and the other dragons had moved some small distance away from her, in allowance for the heat.

“She is doing as well as can be hoped for,” Laurence said, well aware of what little comfort his words would be. If it were Temeraire, he would... Well. “It will have helped that her flames cauterized the wounds.”

“Yes,” Granby said, sounding miserable. He shifted, putting his arm more into shadow where Laurence could not see it so well.

Not that it mattered. Laurence was painfully aware of what small use he was being. He was wary even to touch Granby’s arm, for fear of hurting him.

“A captain in the Corps does not fall.”

Laurence blinked at Granby. “What?”

“Earlier. You said I fell. But... A captain would never fall.”

Laurence knew this was untrue. He had slipped in the harness more times than was comfortable. But then, he also knew that he had not been raised for the Corps as Granby had. He supposed it was a point of pride for Granby in a way that it never could be for Laurence.

“I was mistaken,” Laurence said. “Forgive me.”

“I really must look dreadful for you to humor me so,” Granby said, and he swayed a little where he sat, leaning into Laurence.

“It is not so bad,” Laurence said, echoing Granby’s earlier statement, though he was still not convinced of it himself. Without conscious thought he pushed Granby’s hair back from his face, feeling Granby’s sweaty, clammy skin. “What you need is a decent night’s rest.”

“Mmm,” Granby agreed. His cheek pressed to Laurence’s shoulder and he sighed faintly, closing his eyes.

It was far too hot for this matter of intimacy and Laurence was all too aware of the proximity of their companions. However, he could not bring himself to move.

Laurence had nearly succumbed to his own exhaustion when a loud voice said near his ear, “Laurence? Would you not be more comfortable nearer to me?”

“Hush, Temeraire, you will wake Granby.”

“It is too late for that,” Granby said, stirring.

“I am sorry,” Temeraire said, looking guilty. “However, now that you are awake, you would of course be welcome to come with Laurence and me. Iskierka will not mind, she sleeps like a dead thing.”

Laurence winced. What a positively appalling choice of phrase, considering.

Temeraire, however, continued on blithely, “I have always said she does not take proper care of you, Granby, have I not? If you would only--”

“Temeraire,” Laurence scolded. He had his doubts as to whether there ever would be a proper time to discuss Temeraire’s desire to reclaim Granby as his own, but if that time existed, it certainly was not now. Not now, when the current situations of both Granby and Iskierka were similarly unpleasant. “Captain Granby is unwell and it is unfair to disturb him.”

“It’s all right, Will,” Granby said, struggling to his feet. “It isn’t far and I am not dying yet. To be honest I should be happy to join you, considering that as much as I love Iskierka, I’m not inclined to move a step closer to that furnace, not in this frightful heat. Poor darling.”

Temeraire was looking altogether too pleased with himself, sneaking a smug glance towards Iskierka’s sleeping frame.

“Would you not prefer to remain here?” Laurence asked. “You need not move for Temeraire’s sake.”

Granby’s face flushed a little and he would not meet Laurence’s eyes. “I think I would like it better to not be on my own.”

Feeling a flush arise on his own cheeks, Laurence looked away from him.

“See, Laurence, it is you who are keeping Granby from his rest, with your stubbornness,” Temeraire said. “Do come and get settled.”

It was galling to be accused of stubbornness by Temeraire of all creatures, but Laurence knew when best to give in. He sank to the ground beside Granby, as Temeraire possessively curled his arm around them. It was even hotter here, the warmth from Temeraire’s body seeping into him along with the press of Granby’s side against his, but Laurence felt somehow comfortable all the same.

Granby’s head fell against Laurence’s shoulder again and he made a snuffling sound, dropping into an exhausted sleep virtually immediately.

“Good night, Laurence,” Temeraire said, peering at them both in satisfaction.

“Good night,” Laurence said, and slept.

**_End_ **


End file.
